Love Story of a Succubus
by 98C
Summary: Sakura is a succubus and his is her love story. Sakura-centric Some OOC and AU
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was totally ecstatic. She could finally go to school with a bunch of people who were just like her! It was always hard living her life as a succubus. The vitality of men kept her going but she can't just going around sucking out peoples life force, especially at such a young age! Her mother managed to give her vitality substitute but now that she's 16, she would have to find real men to suck off of.

A succubus is naturally very beautiful. The epitome of beauty with long silky hair, porcelain skin and a small but well endowed body. Succubus may spend all their lives sucking the vitality out of men through kisses. However, in order for a succubus to reach her true power she must bear a child. Despite being a lust monster, a succubus must commit to the man of her child which is why succubus are very selective of their mates and thus resulting in declining birth rate. Despite being lustful creatures, succubus are still held in high regards in monster society because of their great mind control powers, being on par in terms of social status as the almighty vampire.

It was her first day at Konoha High, a school dedicated to monsters of all kinds. All students here are to some degree, a monster. Whether it is 1/2 or 1/16, any trace of monster ability is traced and the students are put into the school. They spend time learning about their ability, how to control it, and how to merge into the human world. Surprisingly many big corporations are owned by monster nobles such as the great Uchiha vampire clan.

Sakura looked at her schedule and looked for E1: Every Day Know Hows. She felt jitters in her body when she opened the door. She can smell them, the vitality of the males. They were all delicious but one smelled amazing; she could almost feel herself tremble at the smell. Scanning the room, she found her target. He was beautiful. What wonderful facial features and such a tall and strong body. If she hadn't smelled him, she would have thought he was an incubus. Although incubus are absolutely revolting to succubus and vice versa. She had to have him. But they were still in school, so Sakura took a deep breath and decided to control her hunger.

"You must be the new student. I'm Kakashi, please introduce yourself." A man wearing a mask and an orange book gestured towards her. Sakura straighten herself up and flashed a smile, "My name is Sakura Haruno and I am full succubus. Nice to meet you all."

Her pheromones began to swarm around the rooms and she can see all the males began to emit their desire for her and whispering among the girls broke out. She expected as much. Kakashi sensei ushered his hand at the seat in front of the wonderfully smelling boy and she wanted to curse him. If he's that close, there's no way she can resist the urge. Class continued with Kakashi sensei talking about god knows what but before Sakura knew it, it fiewas lunch.

"Forehead? Is that you.". Sakura turned around and smiled. Only one person knew that name of her.

"Pig! I haven't seen you in forever!" Sakura smiled and ran toward her friend Ino. Ino is a half mermaid, so she doesn't transform, tail and all. Ino is, however, a great swimmer and can breathe underwater as well as having the ability to speak to marine animals.

"When did you come? You haven't talked to me for a month!"

"I wanted to surprise you," she smiled again and hugged her best friend.

"Sa-Sakura-san.". Sakura whipped around to see the prestigious snow woman of the Hyuga clan, Hinata! Oh the girl has gotten a lot prettier! Does that mean...

"Tenten! No way! I haven't seen you in forever!". Tenten is a UMS, an unclassified monster specimen, which means although she has monster blood, it's too far down the blood line to see any physical characteristics anymore and is less than 5% monster.

Sakura was so happy, it's been forever since she has seen all her friends. Since she was little, she had lived in Konoha but when her succubus powers began to kick in, her mother had to take her to the US where they could get vitality substitute for her. It was a long departure but she gets to see her friends again, so it didn't matter now.

"So Forehead, I heard you need to start laying off the substitute and get some real vitality. Who's your target?"

"Sasuke Uchiha.". Sakura had manage to take a sneak at his worksheet before handing it in. It was just like a vampire to have such great vitality and good looks, especially and Uchiha to boot! The whole group groan in unison and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Although he's a vampire he puts Hinata's whole clan to shame in terms of coldness. He is an emotionless little prick. You'll never be able to suck any vitality out of him, you know if he had any." Sakura was intrigued now. He is her first prey, how can she let him get away like that.

"Doesn't matter, I will. I've already got my PI to get information on him. I'll suck that delicious taste out of him soon." Sakura smiled mischievously as all the others whispered about invasion of privacy and the power of money. Shrugging it off Sakura went to throw her lunch away but all the wonderful smells of vitality were getting to her. On her way back, a voice stopped her.

"Sakura?" Sakura's eyes lifted up to sexy. Pure sexy. Who knew that mean older cousin of Hinata would turn out to be such a hottie? Well she knew since she sort of had a small crush on him but damn.

"Neji..."Shit, she hasn't had any vitality pills all day. Her eyes began to daze and Sakura pushed Neji into the room behind him and straddled Neji. She bent down and gave Neji a light kiss on his neck before taking her time to bite and suck at the spot causing Neji to moan. Her nimble hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt and she traced his abs with her fingers. Despite feeling absolutely on air, Neji was a gentlemen and got himself together and shook Sakura until her eyes began to focus again.

"Neji?" Sakura saw her unbuttoned friend with a nice hickey on his throat and everything began to process in her mind and she was totally flushed.

The door opened and before the couple could do anything they looked up to see...


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened and before the couple could do anything they looked up to see a red-faced Hinata. She was averting their eyes and doing that weird finger thing again.

"Um-um, Ne-neji-nee-," before the red-faced Hyuga heiress could finish her sentence, she shut the door and ran away. Oh god, kill her now. Sakura wanted to crawl under a hole and die. Not only does she attack her best friend's cousin but now she scared her away too. Great. Can Neji just freeze her or something?

"Sorry, it was just I haven't had vi-," Neji interrupted with presenting her with a familiar blue pill, the vitality substitute! Her hands fumbled for it and popped it in her mouth, wow. Absolute bliss. Neji picked her up and removed her from his lap before standing up. Sakura quietly cursed herself for sitting on him for so long. Neji smiled slightly and offered her a hand. Sakura took it and came face to face to his bare chest and she tilted her head upwards to see the fine work of her hickey. _Her hickey._ Now she **REALLY** wanted to die.

"Your mom had given it to me when I was walking to class, she said you forgot it this morning." Sakura just flushed and cursed herself. Neji chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry about it. It was quite _tempting_ for me too," the way he whispered tempting gave her chills but she wasn't sure if that was just his body temperature…you know, you never really know with snow men. Neji buttoned up his shirt and let out another chuckle, she's never seen him this amused before. Actually it was quite nice being around him. Even after the vitality pill, she is craving for some of Neji's.

"Well class is starting soon so I'll be going. Don't attack anyone alright?" He gave a mischievous smile and left. What a day.

Sakura has never been gladder to be home in her life. Finally, some peace and the doorbell rang. Of course. Sakura groaned but got to the door and opened it to reveal her timid friend Hinata. Oh joy. Sakura forced a smile and ushered her in. The Hyuga heiress smiled lightly at her friend and placed herself down on the couch adjacent to Sakura's. Sakura sat down and waited for Hinata to say something but after several minutes of awkward silence, she let out a sigh. She knew she had to speak first.

"Hinata, I just want you to know what happened today isn't what it seems, its-," Her speedy flustered speech was interrupted by Hinata's small quivering voice.

"Di-did yo-you gu-guys do-do it?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Hinata hid her face in her hand. Sakura laughed, is that what she was worried about?

"No! Despite what most people think, succubuses are actually really committed to their partners. So we are very careful in our choice of mates. It was just I was low on vitality so I sort of attacked your cousin." Sakura let out an uncomfortable laugh, wow that sounded better in her head. Hinata nodded meekly in understanding.

"Well, how about I take you shopping to make up for what happened? We can pick up some kimonos for the upcoming festival!" "Oh-okay."

Sakura was just so happy to be back in Japan! America had almost no kimonos and they were all of horrible qualities. Leaving Hinata in the dust, she began to zoom around and pick up stacks and stacks on kimonos. Blue ones, red ones, plain, print, oh but this one was perfect. It was a silk white kimono with a red obi and a falling cherry blossom pattern as the hem. THIS kimono was made for her. Sakura slipped into the fitting room and pulled the beautiful kimono on her. Wow, gorgeous!

"Hinata! How does it…look." When Sakura opened her fitting room door she didn't come face to face with her timid small best friend but instead a chest. The chest was attached to a godlike face and piercing ebony eyes. Sasuke Uchiha. He took a whiff of her endless pheromones and his eyes flashed bright red and his fangs came out. With one hand, he roughly shoved Sakura back into the room and closed the door. Sakura was screaming now but it was muffled with his hand over her mouth. Her teary eyed face only intensified his advances. He pulled half the kimono off and prepare himself for the meal when Sakura came to her senses and smashed her lips against his. The kiss was hot and fiery but the energy seeping into her body was something else. The pills were one thing but REAL vitality was indescribable. Sakura felt Sasuke's grip weaken and she shoved him to the ground. His eyes returned back to their ebony color. She really was right, his vitality is amazing. She could get hooked onto this stuff.

Sakura looked into the mirror and fury boiled up inside of her. The audacity of this little vampire prick was really irking her right now. Even though the kimono was still in perfect condition, she looked complete ragged. The kimono was pulled so low on one side, her bra was completely exposed! This jerk, who does he think he is? He practically RAPED her for his thirst. At least she got his vitality.

"What the hell you ass! What were you doing?" He picked himself off the ground and brushed off her word with a 'hn'. This little -, no with this vitality she can finally do something a full-fledged succubus is capable of. Sakura slapped Sasuke, the slap was so hard, he spat out some blood. She pulled him down to her face and a blue mist erupted from Sasuke's mouth and swirled into a small potion bottle that was in Sakura's hand. A succubus can retain vitality in a bottle after she is done feeding but she is able to do this all the time when she becomes full-fledged. Sakura sealed the bottle and pushed Sasuke away again. She straightened herself up and gathered her clothes before paying for the kimono. Hinata found her friend and quickly followed.

Sasuke grunted and wiped the blood off of his face. Her scent, it was really something. She was the one, he knew it; that blood scent that only comes once a thousand year, he must have it. A vampire can only reach maturity after he has found his "bride", a mate who he will extract blood from forever, until one of them perish. This little succubus is really something. Naruto ran in and saw Sasuke standing there with trickling blood.

"Teme, you okay? Did you find the person with that smell yet?"  
"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm unsure if I will add a lemon scene eventually which will change the rating to M. How do you feel?**

Sakura sighed, today was really not her day. Well at least she got her first taste of some nice vitality. Pulling in the Hyuga mansion, Hinata waved meekly at Sakura before departing.

"Sakura, you can come in for tea." Sakura smiled, it was just like Hinata to know what to say. "Thanks." Sakura embraced her friend as they walked into the mansion.

The Golden gates opened to reveal a lavish mansion with hundreds of maids on butlers welcoming them. Just like the Hyugas to overdo it. The pair were ushered in and Sakura was totally taken by all the beautiful decorations inside. It's so-

"Ugh." Sakura rubbed her head as she looked up to see who she has bumped into. Of course, she had to run into him of all Hyuga.

"Are you following me Haruno?" Sakura blushed as her previous activity with the Hyuga man in front of her flashed back in her mind but her thoughts were quickly disrupted.

"Hinata-sama, it's time." The maid bowed to Hinata and Neji before giving a light curtsy to Sakura. A slight look of realization appeared on Hinata's face. Sakura knew, she didn't have to say anything. With the Hyuga heiress as your friend, you can't expect her to always be there.

"Would you like a tour?" Sakura smiled, well maybe it wasn't all bad. Sakura spent that evening with Neji. That living quarters were extremely extravagant in the main house but Sakura could clearly tell the branch families had a much more modest air to it. It must be tough growing up with such division in your own home. As if sensing her pity, Neji took her hand and gave it a light squeeze, reassuring her that he was okay. They spent the rest of the evening having small talks and sharing stories. It was a very pleasant evening.

It wasn't long before the sky began to darken and the moon came out. She had totally lost track of time. Neji gave her a small smile and extended his hand to her. Unsure at first but it only took a look into Neji's pearl eyes for her to let go of her doubt. Taking her hand, Neji led her out to the garden. It was beautiful. The garden smelled of wonderful flowers and clear water. He led her to a great rock and hoisted her up on there before climbing on himself.

"Close your eyes." Sakura raised and eyebrow but didn't question the Hyuga. She felt her Neji slip something onto her wrist and opened her eyes to see a beautiful silver bracelet with a little snowflake charm. Sakura brought it closer to her, there were snowflake shapes etched into the bracelet. Just like the garden, it was beautiful. Before Sakura could thank him, Neji wrapped a blanket around Sakura and she became even more unable to speak due to his next action. It was snowing. Beautiful crisp snowflakes dropped from the sky around them. Sakura laughed as one landed on Neji's hair. He returned her laughter with a warm smile and Sakura felt herself blush.

"Sakura, I like you." Sakura was shocked. This was sweet and all but she was still unsure of her feelings for the Hyuga. Realizing the uncertainty on Sakura's face, Neji didn't continue talking.

"Neji, I don't know what to say. I don't-,"

"It's okay, you can think about it before you answer me, okay?" Sakura sighed in relief. Neji gave her another small smile before giving her a forehead kiss. Sakura gave Neji a hug before excusing herself. He watched as she left.

Sakura was so confused. Neji was a nice guy, she knew he was but its always a big commitment for a succubus to be in a relationship. She sighed and pulled into her driveway. She'll have to consult her mother about it later. Sakura felt her nose wrinkle, she can smell it. That damn Uchiha's scent. Sakura jumped out of her car and opened the door. It was gone. Sakura cautiously peered in only to see her mom holding a mug and a worried look was etched onto her face. Her mother's eyes looked up to meet Sakura.

"Sakura, come here."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Her mother shook her head and let out a sigh.

"The second heir of the Uchiha clan came and asked for you." Sakura cursed. Damn Uchiha.

"Sakura, you know Uchihas are! You won't be able to live!"

"Mom. I'm sorry." Her mom just waved Sakura off and left the house. She was left in her apartment again, alone. A vampire is given one bride but upper class vampires like the Uchiha are exceptions. Uchiha vampires may have multiple "brides", from which they extract blood from but not necessarily be committed to. An upper class vampire's power is measured on his amount of brides. This however, contradicts with a succubus's needs. Once she has bear her mate's child, she can only extract vitality from him so its too risky to share her mate. Sakura sighed but was quickly disrupted with an unlock of her window.

Sakura groaned. What idiot would try to rob her today of all days. Sasuke's vitality should enable her to transform. Sakura took a swig of Sasuke's vitality and her wings and tails sprouted. She crouched in wait of her attacker. Her ebony-eyed attacker, damn Uchiha. He crawled through her window and had a smug smirk on his face as he looked at the succubus in front of him.

"Damn Uchiha! Get out!" He ignored her warning and leaned on the wall.

"I know you love my vitality. It's great quality, your mother told me. You also have great blood quality. It's very rare. You can say its one in a million." His eyes flashed red as he approach her and tilt her chin up to look him in the eye. Sakura closed hers, she wasn't stupid enough to look into an Uchiha vampire's eyes. "And you're a virgin too. What a great find."

"Let go of me you damn Uchiha." Sakura slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"Since its beneficial to both of us, why don't you become my bride?"

"A succubus can only sufficiently live off of the one she mates with. Knowing you, you'll have at least a dozen bride with that power of yours. I can't live if I have to share your vitality." Sasuke let out a scuff.

"Don't lie to me you little witch. You know my vitality will keep you going even with a vast amount of brides. I saw you with that damn Hyuga." Sakura's eyes widened. She should have known he would have followed her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"A succubus turning down an Uchiha for vitality so that she can be with her Hyuga. He's not even a heir! Love is about as good as death to you succubuses, right?"

"That's not true. Leave me alone!" Sasuke approached Sakura and pushed her down on her bed. He smashed his lips against her but Sakura was ok much in shock to suck out any vitality. As a premature succubus, she was already at her limit.

"I'll make you my bride by force than." Sakura felt his hand begin to unzip her top and Sakura was so scared and frozen by fear. If he really does it, she'll have to commit to him forever. Sakura eyes began to tear up and she Jed to push him off but it was impossible, the vitality was fading. Giving up on the zipper, Sasuke's ripped her shirt off leaving Sakura in her bra.

"No! Stop! Neji help me!" A bright light from her bracelet erupted and blew Sasuke off of her body. The room began to chill and a thin son storm appeared in the room revealing Neji. Neji ran to Sakura and picked her up who began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"Uchiha, what kind of man are you? Forcing yourself on a woman!" Sasuke's gathered himself to his feet.

"At least I'm a man that can keep her alive. Hyuga, you won't be able to live up to her succubus's needs. You're a branch member, aren't you? The curse takes up almost all your vitality, she'll starve!" Sasuke's let out a laugh. "You'll only end up killing her you idiot."

Sasuke ran toward Neji and pushed Sakura off before plunging his newly extended vampire claws into Neji, causing him to spit out blood all over the floor. Sakura was in a daze. No, she wasn't going to let Sasuke kill Neji. The anger in her boiled and burst. Sakura concentrated her vitality in her fist and punched the Uchiha across the room, demolishing the wall. Sasuke spat up blood and his eyes began to shift. Before he could get up though, the wall began to collapse and Sasuke fell through. Sakura took this chance and began to chant. She took up some witchcraft classes, she should be able to put a barrier on for a while. Sasuke's scent finally left, he must have been gone.

"Neji!" Sakura scanned the room for her medicine pouch and grabbed it. She shoved a bunch of vitality pills into her body and used her new strength to heal Neji's wound. By the time she was done, Neji's breath becam even again and she felt more tears. He was okay. Sakura sobbed uncontrollably and hugged the Hyuga who returned her hug. Sakura let go when she heard him groan. Quickly pulling off his shirt, Sakura bandaged him up and sighed in relief. He was fine now. Everything was. The two sat on the bed and Sakura cuddled up to Neji's chest.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Neji smiled gently and grabbed her hand, the bracelet!

"I add some of my powers into the bracelet so that anytime you think of me or you're in trouble, I'll be there." Sakura smiled and cuddled closer to the Hyuga.

"You know Neji. If its you, I don't mind being-," Neji suddenly let go of her and pulled himself away.

"No, what the Uchiha said is true. As a member of the branch family, I can't offer you the proper amount of vitality. You'll die Sakura." She knew that but she didn't want to believe it.

"Even though I can't be with you, please remember that I love you Sakura. Please remember." And with that, Neji became consumed by snow again and in a blink, he was gone. Now alone, she could hear him.

_Love is about as good as death to you succubuses, right?_ Sasuke's voice echoed all over her room and Sakura covered her eyes crying herself to sleep. Why.


End file.
